Hold on
by Tellhound
Summary: One day Sam gets so sick he ends up dying in a hospital. The doctors don't know what is wrong with him and there is nothing they can do. John don't know anything. Now everything is up to Dean. Will he be able to save his brother before it's to late?
1. Sick

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters. I don't own the songs that I'm using either. I only own the people and things you don't recognize.

_**Authors note**__** 1:**_ Hi everyone. I was just reading a fiction from **sammygirl1963 **where Sam was in the hospital and that just reminded me of the time in my fiction **"Trapped inside my mind" **in one of Sammy's drems/memoriez where he mentioned something about almost dying and his father never came to the hospital and I thought I would make a story about that. So I hope you will enjoy reading this and please review so I know if you like it or not.

_**Authors note**__** 2:**_ Sorry if any of the medical things are wrong, but I only make things up as the story goes on and I only know things I have learned from watching House and other hospital shows which isn't anything.

_**Authors note**__** 3:**_ In this story I decided to do Sam 12 year old and Dean must be 16 then. If I counted right. Whatever.

_**Authors note**__** 4:**_ I will try to make the chapters longer than in my other stories. And that means it will take longer before I upload new chapters.

**Hold on**

**Chapter 1: ****Sick.**

Dean had noticed something was wrong with his brother. Sam wasn't acting like normal and Dean had waked up before him several days in a row. From the age of four Sam had always been awake before him, but not now. Dean wanted to ask his brother if something was wrong, but he was afraid of asking. Last time he had asked Sam what was wrong Sam had just yelled at him and not talk to him for days. Dean didn't want that to happen again, so he just waited and hoped that Sam would open up to him some day. Now when he thought about it his brother hardly eat anything either and he had looked a little pale a couple of days. Okay. That was it. Dean had to ask. But it could wait until the morning. He didn't want to wake Sam in the muddle of the night just to ask him if anything was wrong, so he just tried to think about something else and hope that he could fall asleep faster tonight.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Dean opened his eyes and wondered when he had fallen asleep. He looked at the clock and saw it was only seven on the morning. He got out from his bed and got dressed. Then he walked out to the kitchen and filled a bowl with milk and cereal. He sat down and just looked at it until he realized that Sam wasn't sitting there eating it. God he must be tired since he didn't realize that. He stood up and walked in to his and his brothers room and woke Sam. no one said anything.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

It didn't get better later that day either. Dean hadn't asked Sam yet and Sam hadn't told him anything. Actually they hadn't spoken at all that morning. For two hours they had just been watching cartoons. Dean watched his clock again and saw it was almost eleven on the day. He looked at Sam and said: "Can I talk to you?" Sam turned off the TV and turned to his brother as he said: "Sure. What is it?"

"It's about you."

"What about me?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"What are you talking about?"

"The past days you have been so… not you. You sleep like 14 hours, but still you're tired. You hardly eat and you just… I don't know. You seem distracted sometimes. Almost like you can't hear or see or understand anything around you. You just sit and stare right out in to space."

"Yeah? So?"

"Are you okay?"

"Dean, I'm fine." Dean knew he was lying because Sam had been so careful to not look in to Dean's eyes as he said that. Dean sighed and said: "I'm just worried about you Sammy."

"Stop calling me Sammy. My name is Sam." Sam stood up and Dean saw that he closed his eyes. After a few seconds he opened them again and Dean saw his baby brother run to the bathroom.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

"Can I talk to you?" Had Sam herd Dean say. He turned off the TV and turned to his brother as he said: "Sure. What is it?"

"It's about you."

"What about me?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"What are you talking about?"

"The past days you have been so… not you. You sleep like 14 hours, but still you're tired. You hardly eat and you just… I don't know. You seem distracted sometimes. Almost like you can't hear or see or understand anything around you. You just sit and stare right out in to space."

"Yeah? So?"

"Are you okay?"

Sam focused his eyes on something else than his brothers eyes as he said: "Dean I'm fine." He hated lying to his brother, but he didn't want to make Dean worried. Sam heard Dean let out a sigh and said: "I'm just worried about you Sammy."

"Stop calling me Sammy. My name is Sam." He stood up and closed his eyes as the whole room started spinning. After a few seconds he opened them again and felt his stomach turn. He ran fast to the bathroom and locked the door. Then he bent down forward and threw up in the toilet. The taste from the puke was so bad and he felt so bad he just wanted to cry. When he felt that there wasn't anything more that wanted to come up from his stomach he flushed the toilet and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He walked up to the sink and turned on the cold water and splashed his face with it. Then he turned of the water and used a towel to wipe away the water.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

He had been sitting on the bathroom floor with his head on his knees for a few minutes when he heard a knock on the door and his brother said: "Sammy, are you okay?" Sam looked up at the door and said: "Go away." He felt that his throat was really soar, but he didn't care. He didn't have the strength to care about anything right now. He laid down his head against his knees again and he heard his brother say: "Let me in."

"Go away, Dean. I don't feel like talking right now."

"Damn it Sammy. Just let me in." Sam could hear the anger in Dean's voice. Sam closed his eyes and took a few breaths before he stood up and walked towards the door. Man it felt far away. He fumbled a little with the lock, but he succeeded to get it unlocked after maybe 4-5 tries. He opened the door and now his legs failed him. All he could do was hoping his brother would catch him before he hit the floor.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Dean was looking at the bathroom door for several minutes, but his brother didn't come out. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom, but stopped halfway there and wondered if he just should let Sam be alone. He stood there for a couple of minutes before he decided that he had to check so there was nothing wrong. He knocked on the door and said: "Let me in." He had to listen really careful to hear Sam say: "Go away, Dean. I don't feel like talking right now."

He felt the anger coming, but tried to keep it away from his voice as he said: "Damn it Sammy. Just let me in." He heard small movements from inside the bathroom and then someone trying to get the lock open, but failing. Suddenly the door opened and he saw his really pale brother looking at him with glassy eyes. Suddenly he saw that Sam started to fall to the floor and he let out his arms and catch Sam before he hit the floor. Slowly he lowered Sam's body so he and Sam sat on the floor and he heard Sam say: "Leave me alone Dean." Dean felt with his hand on Sam's forehead and almost got a shock when he felt the warmth from Sam. He took away his hand and said: "That's it. I call after an ambulance."

"No. Dean. Please don't." His brother was begging him. "Dad will get angry if we got o a hospital."

"Well, dad's not here."

"Dean…" Sam trailed off.

"Sam? Sammy?" Now he shook Sam and let out a breath he didn't knew he had held when he heard his brother moan. It wasn't a good sign that he just had collapsed and fainted, but Dean knew it was good that he got some sort of respond from his baby brother.

TBC

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

_**Authors note**__**:**_ Hi guys! What did you think? I know I liked it. Review and subscribe. Please I really like to know what you think, even if you hated it. That way I know how I can make it better.

TTH


	2. Waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters. I don't own the songs that I'm using either. I only own the people and things you don't recognize.

_**Authors note**__** 1:**_ Hello everyone. I wasn't sure if I was gonna continue this story, but since I saw that 165 people had read this story in 14 hours I realized I had to continue.

_**Authors note**__** 2: **_I just have to thank all of you who have read the first chapter. Thank you. Hope you all will like this chapter too. Enjoy.

_**Authors note**__** 3: **_I know that the song doesn't really fit with this chapter, but I jus loved it so much I had to take it in the beginning.

**Hold on**

_**I am dying; this world has for me no crying**_

_**This pain I am going through**_

_**The only one thing I will do is**_

_**Forever flying, forever flying**_

_**Don't need your tears, be strong**_

_**I am going home, where I belong**_

_**Something you've never known**_

_**I was your guardian angel, all time long**_

_**~Dying by Reby~**_

**Chapter 2: ****Waiting.**

_Reca__p: Sam and Dean are alone in a house while their father is on a hunt. Dean knew something was wrong with Sam. Sam runs to the bathroom and threw up. When Dean got Sam to open the door to the bathroom Sam just fell in to Dean's arms and got unconscious._

_Now:_ Dean took up his phone from a pocket and dialled 911. He told them everything that had happened and where he was. He never looked at something else than Sam. The person that had answered when Dean rang had told him to stay on the phone so he did. A couple of minutes past and Dean felt how much more scared he got for every second. He felt for Sam's pulse again, but he couldn't find one. He got tears in his eyes and said: "Oh my god. He… he…" The lady in the phone said: "Calm down and tell me what just happened." Dean took a few breaths and said: "He has no pulse." Now the tears started streaming down his face.

"Do you know how to do CPR?" Dean nodded, but fast realized that she couldn't see it so he said: "Yeah."

"Good. I want you to do it on him until the ambulance get there. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes." He turned on the speaker and laid the phone on the floor before he started CPR." A few more minutes went before the ambulance was there. And that's all Dean could remember because the next thing he knew he was in the hospital waiting on some kind of news about his brother.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Dean was sitting in the most uncomfortable chair in the waiting room when he saw an man around 40 years came in through the doors with some really bad wounds. It looked just like he had been attacked by a black dog. He was probably a hunter. Suddenly Dean remembered that he hadn't called his father. He searched trough the pockets after his phone, but he couldn't find it. He must have left it in the house. He stood up and started to search for a payphone instead. After maybe a couple of minutes he found one and called his dad. One signal. Two signals. And then voicemail saying: "This is John. Leave a message." Beep. Dean took a breath and said: "Hi dad. It's Dean. I know that you're busy, but it's really important. It's about Sam. he had been acting different for a few days and I understood that something was wrong that he didn't tell me. And earlier today when we where watching cartoon and I asked him what it was. Then he just went to the bathroom and never came out. So I went after him and got him to open the door and then he just… blacked out. He had a really high fever too and I didn't really know what to do so I called after an ambulance and then his heart just topped. Dad I'm so scared. We are at the hospital right now and… Please dad. Just come. I'm scared. What if Sammy dies? I… uh…" He hung up.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Dean had been sitting in that chair for almost three hours. What was it that took so long? He was probably dead. Sam was dead and no one had the guts to tell him. A tall blonde doctor with blue eyes came in and said: "Is there anyone here for Samuel Winchester?" Dean stood up and walked to him and said: "I'm his brother Dean."

"Hi Dean. I'm Samuel's doctor. Dr Martin." He put out his hand for Dean to shake it. Dean looked at the doctors hand for a second before he took it and shook it. This man was someone he could trust. They let go of each other and Dr Martin said: "Mr Winchester, please follow me." They stared to walk and Dean said: "Is Sam okay?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He couldn't say it where they just had been so it had to be something serious wrong. He was probably dead. Dean tried to get the thought out of his head as they reached a private room they went in to. Dr Martin sat down on a chair and made a gesture for Dean to sit down. Dean sat down and never let his eyes off of Dr Martin. Dean said: "How is Sam?" Dr Martin sighed and said: "We have done every possible test we can think of, but there seems to be nothing wrong with your brother. He have a temperature on 102.2 degrees, but that's the only unmoral we can find. "

"Except the fact that he almost died."

"Yes." The doctor sighed and said: "For all we know he could be healthy tomorrow or he could be sick for rest of his life. I'm sorry Mr Winchester, but there is nothing we can do except keeping him here." Dean got tears in his eyes and said: "Can I go see him now?" Dr Martin nodded and said: "I can show you the way. I have to check on a patient in the room next to him anyway.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Dean didn't like what he saw. There weren't hundreds of wires and things attached to his brother as he thought it would be. But he looked so pale and so vulnerable where he was lying unconscious in the hospital bed with the white blanket and the white pillow that was surrounding him. Dean sat down in a uncomfortable plastic chair and looked at his brother. _We could find nothing. _Was all Dean could think. They must have found something. There had to be something wrong with his baby brother. You didn't just faint and look so pale if there wasn't something wrong. It was just unnatural. Unnatural? Of course. It was something supernatural that caused this. It had to be. But what was causing this and how could he stop it?

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Dean had been staring out the window for almost 12 hours now. It was in the middle of the day right now and the sun was shining bright. Dean wished he and his brother could be out there and play soccer right now. Sam had always loved playing soccer. A little boy around 3 years old was in the nearby park playing with some other kids. He fell and stared to cry. A mother went and lifted him up. Kissing him on the forehead and telling him it was okay. It reminded him of his mother. God he wished that Mary was there right now. She could make him feel better. She could make him feel like there was some hope left for Sammy even though he was sure Sammy was going to die.

He let go of the thought and turned around as he heard someone saying his name. He smiled and said: "Hi Sammy." To his brother that just had woke up. Sam looked in his eyes and said: "I told you not to call the ambulance." Dean smile disappeared and he said: "I had to. I wasn't going to lose you."

"You weren't going to lose me." Dean looked down on the floor for a minute before he looked at his brother again with tears in his eyes and said: "Your heart stopped. I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you."

"Dean, I…" He interrupted himself not knowing what he was supposed to say.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

_**Authors note**__**:**_ Hi guys. I hope you like this chapter. Please review and subscribe. If you have any question about this story just ask and I will be happy to answer.

TTH


	3. Lullaby for a stormy night

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters. I don't own the songs that I'm using either. I only own the people and things you don't recognize.

_**Authors note**__**:**_ Wow. I didn't think this story was gonna be so popular. Over 500 have read this. But please review. I wanna know what you think and if I can make it better. Anyway enjoy this chapter.

**Hold on**

_**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?**_

_**I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now.**_

_**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?**_

_**I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now.**_

_**~Airplanes by B.o.B ft Hayley Williams~**_

**Chapter 3:**** Lullaby for a stormy night.**

_Reca__p: Sam have been keeping from Dean that he doesn't feel good which ended with him almost dying. He's now at the hospital and the doctors can't find anything wrong with him. Dean has tried to call their father to tell him what have happened, but he won't answer the phone._

_Now: _The whole day the Winchester brothers had been talking to each other. It hadn't been anything important they had said, but Dean liked it. He couldn't even. Remember the last time they just had talked to each other about nothing and everything. It had started to get dark outside and a storm was coming. Dean knew Sam was afraid of storms and he knew that as soon as the first thunder started his brother would start to freak out. He could already see the fear in his brothers eyes.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

The storm was finally here and Dean could see his baby brother wasfreaking out. He laid down in Sam's bed and hugged him and said: "You know, when I was little I was scared of storms too. But then mom used to hold me tight and said everything was okay. That never calmed me down, so you know what she sang to me?" Sam started to cry as he said: "No. What?" Dean leaned closer to Sam and in a whisper he sang:

"Little child, be not afraid.

Though rain pounds harshly against the glass

like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger.

I am here tonight."

Sam's tears where slowly stopping to fall, but he was far from relaxed.

"Little child, be not afraid.

Though thunder explodes and lightning flash

illuminates your tear-stained face.

I am here tonight."

Dean felt that Sam was starting to relax a bit, but he was still scared so dean just kept singing.

"And someday you'll know

that nature is so

the same rain that draws you near me

falls on rivers and land

on forests and sand

makes the beautiful world that you'll see

in the morning."

He wiped away the tears that Sam had been crying and felt how Sam relaxed even more.

"Little child, be not afraid.

Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon

and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams.

I am here tonight."

Dean started to stroke his little brother on the hand with his thumb to calm him down even more. He hated to see his brother when he was scared.

"Little child, be not afraid.

Though wind makes creatures of our trees

and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand

and I am here tonight."

Now Sam was calm and sleepy. Dean smiled.

"For you know, once even I was a

little child, and I was afraid

but a gentle someone always came

to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears

and to give a kiss goodnight."

Dean knew that his brother was trying to stay awake and he knew that Sam would be asleep before the song ended.

"Well now I am grown

and these years have shown

that rain's a part of how life goes.

But it's dark and it's late

so I'll hold you and wait

'til your frightened eyes do close."

Sam finally let the sleep come and take him from Dean and in to dreamland where nothing bad ever happened. So he never heard the last bit of the song that Dean sang to him. The song that Mary had been singing to Dean when he was scared when he was little. The song Dean always had kept in his heart and used sang to himself when he was sad or couldn't fall asleep,

"And I hope that you'll know...

Everything's fine in the morning.

The rain will be gone in the morning,

but I'll still be here in the morning"

Dean kissed his brother on the forehead and whispered: "Goodnight Sammy. I'll be here in the morning. Don't be afraid. I will never be gone when you wake up in the morning."

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Nurse Roberts walked in to room 374 and smiled when she saw two boys sleeping on the bed. The older boy with the short blonde hair had his arms around the younger one with longer brown hair. She had heard what had happened to the younger of them and she had come to help. She saw that the older boy opened his eyes and just stared at her. Slowly he got up from the bed careful not to wake the younger boy. Then he walked over to her and said: "Who are you?"

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Dean woke up because he heard someone walk in to the room. First he thought it was the doctor that was going to see if everything was fine with Sam, but when the movement stopped he wasn't so sure anymore and he just had to look who it was. So he opened his eyes and got to see a short blonde girl in blue scrubs looking at them. Slowly he got up from bed careful not to wake his brother. He walked over to the girl and looked in to her blue eyes and said: "Who are you?" The girl just continued to smile as she said: "I'm nurse Roberts. I just came to see if he was okay." Dean looked at her a little angry and said: "You can't be his nurse."

"Why not?"

"You don't even know his name."

"You're right. I'm not really his nurse. But his nurse got sick, so technically I am his nurse." Dean looked suspicious at the older woman for a few seconds before he decided that he could trust her. He yawned and said: "His name is Sam and I'm his brother Dean. If you do anything that will hurt him I swear to god I will come and kick your ass." Dean saw that the nurse was trying not to laugh, but he didn't care. He was too hungry and too tired to care right now. He yawned again before he said: "Do what you have to. I'm going to go and get some food and some coffee." Then he went past her and out from the room to find the hospital café. Man he was hungry. But that didn't surprise him since he hadn't eaten anything since the same day Sam had almost died.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

_**Authors note**__**:**_ What did you think? I hope you liked it because it took me over 2 hours before I found the song **Lullaby for a stormy night **by **Vienna Teng**. Please review.

TTH


	4. A theory

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters. I don't own the songs that I'm using either. I only own the people and things you don't recognize.

**Hold on**

**Chapter 4: **** A theory.**

_Recap: Sam have been keeping from Dean that he doesn't feel good which ended with him almost dying. He's now at the hospital and the doctors can't find anything wrong with him. Dean has tried to call their father to tell him what have happened, but he won't answer the phone. It have been a storm and Sam is terrified of storm, so Dean told him something that their mother always did to calm Dean down when he was little and then he sang Sam a song till he fell asleep. When Sam was asleep he said he would always be there when he woke up in the morning. Sam __has a nurse that Dean think they can trust._

_Now: _Dean walked back in to his brothers room with a coffee in one of his hands. The nurse that had been there earlier was gone and Sam was still asleep. Dean walked up to the chair that stood beside Sam's bed and he sat down on it. For a few minutes he just looked at his brother thinking of how fast the time had went. It felt like it was only yesterday that his mother had come home from the hospital with a beautiful little baby that was his brother. He took a sip of the coffee. A few more minutes past and he drank the last. He threw the paper cup in the trashcan and saw his brother open his eyes. Sam yawned and said: "Good morning." Dean didn't say anything. Sam sighed and said: "I know what you're thinking." Dean said: "Really? Then, what am I thinking?"

"You want to know how long I had been feeling bad before I almost… Well, you know." Dean looked surprised at his little brother because it was just like he had read his mind. Dean quickly let that go and said: "Yes. That is exactly what I want to know, but I guess you won't give me any answer." He looked down. Then he looked u at Sam again when he heard him say: "Three weeks."

"What?"

"I had felt bad for three weeks." Dean could feel the anger that came when he heard that. He took a few deep breaths and said: "Why the hell didn't you tell me or dad?"

"I didn't want to worry you. And dad wouldn't have cared. All he cares about is finding the demon."

"That's not true."

"Oh yeah? Then tell me where he is. Have you even heard from him since he left for two weeks ago?"

"No, but…" Sam interrupted him.

"No buts Dean. You know the truth, but you just don't want to believe it." Dean sighed and looked down. No one said anything. Dean continued to look down as he said: "The doctors couldn't find anything. And I think that there is something supernatural doing this to you." Sam looked at Dean and said: "What are you talking about?"

"I think there is something supernatural poison doing this to you."

"You're nuts." 

Now Dean was looking at him.

"Am I? Come one Sammy. Think about it. You said that you started feeling bad for three weeks ago. What do you remember that happened for three weeks ago?"

"We where hunting that… We where hunting something that bit me and… You think that the saliva was poisonous?"

"I don't know what I think, but it possible." Suddenly they heard a woman from the door say: "I think Dean is right." The both brothers looked at her and saw nurse Roberts. Dean said: "What do you know?" She walked closer to them and said: "Dean, you know I'm not really a nurse." Dean stood up and in just seconds he was standing between the nurse and his brother. The nurse smiled and said: "Relax. I'm not gonna hurt anyone. I'm here to help you." Dean looked at her with anger and said: "How do I know I can trust you."

"Hunters usually trust other hunters." Dean relaxed a bit and said: "You're a hunter?" She nodded and said: "Yeah." Dean stepped closer to her and said: "How do you know if someone is possessed?"

"As long as their eyes aren't black you can throw holy water at them or say Christo. Of course there is other ways, but that is the two most useful once." Dean sat down in his chair again and said: "Tell me "nurse" Roberts – if that's even your name – How do you think you can help us?"

"My name's not really Roberts. It's Samantha Lancaster. And I don't think I can help you. I know I can help you." Sam that had been quiet all the time finally spoke up.

"How?"

"That thing that bite you has the cure."

"What do you mean?"

"If you can get some saliva from the thing that bite you and bring it back to me I can make a cure out of it." Dean said: "Does it have to be from the same one that bite him or…?"

"No. as long as it's the same creature it should work."

"Grate. Then I'm leaving." Sam looked at his brother and said: "What? No. You could get killed." Dean looked at Sam and said: "Sam, I'm doing this for you."

"Dean, don't go alone." Dean sighed and looked down on the floor. Samantha Said: "He has to Sam. Unless you want to die." Sam looked at her with tears in his eyes and said: "Then I die. I don't want Dean to risk his life for me." Samantha turned around and started to go out as she said: "You will be dead before the end of this month Sam." When she had left the room Dean looked up at Sam and said: "I'm not going to lose you." He had tears in his eyes and just wanted to cry, but he had to stay strong for his brother.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

No one of them had said anything for over a half hour and Sam had started to feel worse, but he didn't tell Dean. Instead he said: "I'm sorry." Dean that had been staring at the wall looked at Sam and said: "For what?"

"For everything. I mean, I should have told you I felt bad."

"I understand why you didn't, but next time just let me know. Okay?"

"If there comes a next time."

"There will come a next time. I promise you that." Sam opened his mouth to say something, but instead he leaned out over the side of the bed and threw up blood.

TBC

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

_**Authors note**__**:**_ What did you think? I can tell you I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you liked it. Please review.

Sam: "Yeah review."

Dean: "You can't choose to not review if Sammy has told you to do so."

Me: "Thanks guys, but I think there if enough with me telling them to. Please review. Thanks."

TTH


	5. Leaving for a cure

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters. I don't own the songs that I'm using either. I only own the people and things you don't recognize.

**Hold on**

**Chapter 5: Leaving for a cure.**

_Recap: Sam have been keeping from Dean that he doesn't feel good which ended with him almost dying. He's now at the hospital and the doctors can't find anything wrong with him. It have been a storm and Sam is terrified of storm, so Dean told him something that their mother always did to calm Dean down when he was little and then he sang Sam a song till he fell asleep. When Sam was asleep he said he would always be there when he woke up in the morning. Sam has a nurse that turned out to be a hunter named Samantha Lancaster and she say that if Dean can bring her some saliva from the thing that bit Sam three weeks ago she can save Sam. After she left Sam threw up blood._

_Now: _Dean looked at Sam in horror as he threw up blood. At first he just went completely numb and he didn't know what to do. Then the next thing he knew he was standing at the door calling for help. He moved away from the door when doctors and nurses came. He looked at the scene with his brother and all the hospital staff when he suddenly got dizzy and black spots started appearing in front of his eyes. He stood against the wall and tried to get the dizziness go away. He started to blink for the spots to go away, but they where still there. He slid down the wall and closed his eyes.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Dean felt a hand against his shoulder and someone said: "You can open your eyes. Your brother is fine." Dean opened his eyes and saw a woman with long dark hair and brown eyes look at him she was probably somewhere between 25-30 years old. He nodded a little and whispered: "Thank you." The woman that had been standing on her knees beside him smiled and stood up before she walked out." Dean took his hand and drew it through his hair and stood up. He walked over to Sam that looked paler than before and said: "I don't care what you say; I'm going after the cure." Sam opened his eyes and said: "No, Dean. Stay with me. Don't risk your life just for me." Dean sat down on a chair and said: "Okay. I'll stay."

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

It was night and Sam was asleep. Dean kissed his brother on the forehead and said: "I promise I'll be back again. Don't you worry." He walked to the door, but stopped and took one last look at Sam just in case he wasn't coming back. Then he left the hospital.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Sam woke up the next morning from a nightmare. He looked around in the room, but he couldn't se his brother. "Dean?" He said. No answer. "Dean?" He said it a little louder this time. "DEAN!" Now he was yelling. "DEAN!" Samantha came in to the room and said: "Quiet Sam. You wake up the other patients." Sam looked at her and said: "Where is Dean?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since he gave me this. She held up a note. She walked to Sam and said: "He told me to give it to." Sam took the note from her hand and started to read high: "Dear Sammy. You'll probably hate me for leaving to find the monster that did this to you, but I can't stand to see you dying. You're my brother and even if you don't think that I love you I do. If something should happen to me and I'm not coming back I want you to remember me and the good times we had. At least for the little time you have left. If something happens to me I will save a place for you in heaven, but I know you have a safe place here already because you're already an angel. Love Dean." Sam had tears in his eyes and said: "Why did he leave me?" Samantha said: "He did it for love. He did it for the love he have for you Sam."

"Yeah. And it's your fault. If you never would have told him that you could create a cure from the monsters saliva he would be here safe. I don't want to loose him."

"He will be back. Dean may be young and do things before he think, but he's strong and samt. He'll be back."

"How do you know that? You don't even know Dean."

"Don't be so sure about that Sam."

"What do you…" Now he recognized the woman and said: "You're not Samantha Lancaster. You're Amanda Red."

"So you remember."

"Yeah I do. You saved Deans life for a few years ago. I'm surprised that Dean didn't recognise you."

"I'm not. As I remember it he can't remember anything from what happened. To him it like he never looked death in the eye and survived."

"He would be dead if it weren't for you."

"Yes. And now I have to save you instead." Sam smiled for a few seconds before he said: "I thought you had healing powers." She sighed and said: "I had. But a couple of years ago I lost them in an accident."

"I'm sorry."

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Dean walked in to the woods. He couldn't believe he just had left Sam for just one hour ago. And that note he had written. It was more like a suicide letter than an explanation for… Honestly he didn't know at all why he had written that note. He continued longer in to the woods not really sure there would be the same kind of creature in there. Sure the people that had been found dead in the woods had had the same injuries as the ones in the woods where the creature had bitten Sam, but it could be something else. No time to think about that now. He had to find this thing and kill it. He heard something behind him. He turned around, but there wasn't anyone or anything there. He decided that it must have been a bird or something before he continued to walk again.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

He had been walking for a few more minutes when he heard the sound, but just like last time there was no one there except for himself. He just continued to walk. He heard it for a third time, but this time he decided to ignore it. Suddenly he got the feeling that someone was following him. He stopped and looked all around him and just like he thought there was no one there. HE Started to take up his phone to look at the watch when he suddenly felt a cold breath against his neck. He turned around, but never got the chance to see who or what it was before someone or something hit him with something hard and his whole world went black.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

_**Authors **__**note:**_ Hi guys! What did you think? You may be a little confused about that nurse Roberts/Samantha Lancaster/Amanda Red thing because I'm a little confused about that. Review please. And as always; if you have any question about this story feel free to ask and I will be more than happy to answer.

TTH


	6. The moonAzazle

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters. I don't own the songs that I'm using either. I only own the people and things you don't recognize.

_**Authors **__**note:**_ I wasn't planning on doing this chapter today, but I just had to. I love writing this story and I know you love reading it. Anyway. Read and review and enjoy.

**Hold on**

**Chapter 6: ****The moon/Azazle.**

_Recap: Sam is dying in a hospital because some supernatural poison. __A hunter/healer named Amanda Red and she told Dean that if he could bring her some saliva from the thing that bit Sam three weeks ago she can save Sam. After she left Sam threw up blood. Later that night Dean left. In the woods he thought he heard something and when he was turning around because he felt a breath against his neck someone knocked him unconscious._

_Now: _Sam was sitting on a chair looking out the window. Amanda had left him for a couple of hours ago and he had been alone since then. He was hoping that he would see Dean outside that window even though he knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon. For all he knew Dean could be dead. He took a quick look at the clock. It would be light outside for at least 10 more 8 more hours. Dean. He couldn't think of anything else than his brother. He didn't want to think of anything else. Suddenly he started to feel some pain in his whole body. It wasn't so bad at firs, but it just kept getting stronger and stronger. He did everything he could for not screaming, but it wasn't enough. He let out a scream in pain before everything went black.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

His head hurt. He was cold. He was shivering. Dean slowly opened his eyes, but saw nothing. Either the hit to his head had made him blind or he was in very dark place. He tried to sit up, but failed. Suddenly he realised that his hands and legs where tied together. His eyes were starting to adjust to the dark and now he started to se what was in that room he was in. He could see a chair and a desk. That seemed to be everything in the room. Someone opened a door and light flooded in to the room causing Dean to close his eyes. The person went in and closed the door. Dean opened his eyes just in time for the man to turn on a light. The man crouched down next to Dean and looked him in his eyes and said: "Finally I have found you Winchester. It only took me two months to find you." Dean tried to say something, but he couldn't talk.

"Don't worry Dean. You will be able to talk in maybe a half hour." The man stood up and said: "I guess you wonder who I am." He sat down on the chair and looked at Dean. "I'm the one your father have been trying to find in 12 years. I'm the one who killed your mother. I'm Azazle. I must say Dean that it was way to easy to find you. I have followed you for the past 4 weeks." Dean looked in to Azazle's eyes and saw that they where yellow. Wasn't his mother's killer a demon? Demons where supposed to have black eyes. Weren't they?

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Sam opened his eyes and yawned. First he couldn't remember what had happened, but then it came back to him. The pain… it had been so… so… He had just wanted to die when the pain came. Slowly he sat up and felt the whole room spin around. He closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them again he had to lean over the side of his bed and throw up. At least it didn't come blood this time, but God he hated the taste of vomit. He laid back down on the bed and felt his eyelids grow heavy and in just seconds he fell asleep.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

When he woke up next time it was dark outside and someone had been cleaning up the vomit. He had been looking at the full moon for 2 hours now and the pain had slowly started to come back. It wasn't anywhere near the pain he had felt before, but it was still pain. The moon. There was just something about the moon that Sam didn't really could put his finger on. It was just like it was the moon that stopped the pain from coming. It was like it was the moon that made him less sick. He didn't understand it himself, but the moon just… God it was beautiful. He wished he could take the moon from the sky and just… He couldn't even finish his own thoughts. Suddenly it was like he could see a face in the moon. A face he had seen his whole life. He saw his brothers face in the moon. He must have been drugged or something 'cause that was just impossible. Wasn't it?

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

He didn't know how long it had been since he got here. Azazle had left a couple of times and the last time he had come back it was dark outside. It must have been at least 16 hours. Dean was tied to a chair now and he could speak, but yet he hadn't said a single word. Not even when Azazle had hit him or cut him with the knife. He hadn't even made a sound. He figured that maybe Azazle would get tired of him and let him go or at least kill him faster. He didn't want to be tortured to death. Azazle looked at Dean with a spark in his eye that told Dean it was time for the knife again. Azazle took up the knife from the desk and slowly and carefully cut Dean on one of his arms. Still he didn't make a sound. Now Azazle cut Dean on the cheek. Dean made a face that showed he was in pain, but he wouldn't let a single sound escape from his lip. He was afraid that this sick man would hurt him even more if he did so. One hit. Two hits. Now dark spots where appearing in front of his eyes. NO. NO. He though. He had to stay awake. He couldn't show Azazle any kind of weakness. He just couldn't. Azazle hit him a third time and Dean knew no more.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Sam was still looking at the moon that still had Deans face. It must have meant something. He couldn't be imagination this. Was Dean in Danger? Was he dead? Sam just knew something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong and there was nothing he could do, so he just stared at the moon. He stared at Dean's face.

TBC

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

_**Authors **__**note:**_ Liked it? Hated it? Let me know. Okay, so I didn't like this chapter so much. It feels like I don't have any ideas right now for this story. If you are lucky I will get some and I will do a chapter this weekend. If I don't come up with any idea I won't post anything until Week 51 because I get visit next week. Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.

TTH


	7. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters. I don't own the songs that I'm using either. I only own the people and things you don't recognize.

**Hold on**

**Chapter 7: ****Escape.**

_Recap: Sam is dying in a hospital because some supernatural poison. __A hunter named Amanda Red and she told Dean that if he could bring her some saliva from the thing that bit Sam three weeks ago she can save Sam. After she left Sam threw up blood. Later that night Dean left. In the woods he thought he heard something and when he was turning around because he felt a breath against his neck someone knocked him unconscious. Later when he woke up he was trapped in a room and he was being tortured by the demon that killed his mother. Azazle. Sam was looking at the moon and saw Dean's face in it. He knows something is wrong with Dean, but what is he supposed to do?_

_Now:_ Dean opened his eyes and felt that his head hurt. He laughed for no reason at all and then he realized that Azazle wasn't there. Had he been gone for a long time? When would he be back? Dean knew he couldn't wait. He had to get out now or never. But he was tied to a chair. How the hell was he supposed to escape then?

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Sam didn't know what to do. He had been staring at the moon for god knows how long and for every second he got a growing feeling that his brother needed help. He had to get out from the hospital somehow and get to his brother before it was too late. He just couldn't loose his brother like he almost had for a few years ago. But how was he going to get out from the hospital without anyone noticing him?

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Dean looked all around him to see if there was anything he could use to cut off the ropes with. At first he had found nothing, but when he looked again he had noticed the bloody knife that was lying on the desk. Now he only had to find a way to get it.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Slowly Sam stood up so he wouldn't get dizzy. He walked to the door and looked out to the corridor. No one was there. He walked out and started to make his way to the stairs. It was a smaller risk that he would meet anyone there than if he took the elevator.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Dean had succeeded to jump with the whole chair from where he was to the desk. He tried to reach for the knife, but it was too far away. But he couldn't give up. If he just tried he would find away to get it. He was sure of that. The door opened and in came Azazle. Without a word he just walked up to Dean and hit him hard. Then he took the knife and said: "I left you alone for a half hour and you already try to get away. Don't you like me Deano?" He used the knife to cut Dean in the leg this time. Just hard enough for it to bleed. It where in times like this Dean wished he could kick someone on the balls.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Sam had gotten in to the hospitals locker room and found a couple of scrubs. It would still be cold outside, but it was much better than the hospital gown he had had before. Now he was almost in the lobby. Wait. Wouldn't there be full of people there? There was no way he could get out through the lobby. He walked in to one patient's room and up to the window and opened it. Then he turned to the man in the bed and said: "You never saw me." Then he jumped out through the window.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Dean felt the knife cut in to his flesh and he just wanted to scream, but he held it in. Soon it would be over. Soon Azazle would stop. He knew that he never would stop, but it hurt less if he thought that. Or maybe it would really be over soon. Maybe he would slip in to unconsciousness and he didn't have to feel the pain before he woke up again. Maybe. Just maybe it all would be over forever soon.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

God it was cold outside. He should have stayed in the hospital. Maybe asked Amanda if she could have went and save Dean. No she would probably not listen. She would just think it was his fever that was talking. He had actually thought that thought himself before he decided to look for his brother.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Finally he had stopped. Dean sighed and Azazle said: "You know, Dean. It's too bad your brother is going to die. I really hoped he would become the leader to my army when he got older, but since you can't save him he will die. Sammy is my favourite. Guess I have to find someone else. I have really liked that Andy boy. Or maybe I should hope that Ava will be the leader." Now for the first time Dean said something. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You see there are these children that have special powers. When they get old I will let them fight each other and the last survivor will lead the demons in to the war and he or she shall help them win against the humans. The world will be a better place for me then. No hunters that are trying to kill me. Can't wait."

"What the hell has Sam with this to do?"

"That is for you to find out if you live long enough. You would be surprised what Sam will be able to do if he by some miracle would survive."

"You're crazy."

"Maybe." Azazle took the knife and left the room.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Sam didn't know how long he had been walking around in the forest. He was cold and tired and… God he just wanted to find has brother. Somewhere in the distance he could hear a door that got closed. At first he thought he had heard wrong, but a few minutes later he had seen a… house? A cabin? Whatever it was he just knew his brother was in there. Slowly he opened the door afraid of what he might find inside. Pictures of his brother all bloody and dead flashed through his head. When he finally walked inside he saw his brother tied to a chair. He was bloody and didn't want to look up. Sam said: "Dean?" Dean looked up and smiled when he saw his brother and said: "Sam. I'm glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too." Sam said smiling before he went up to his brother and untied him from the chair.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

_**Authors **__**note:**_ So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know.


	8. Authors note

_**Authors note**__**:**__** I'm so sorry for not updating this story. It's just that I can't come up with any good ideas. Please be patient and I will upload a new chapter as fast as I can. Thanks to all of you that have read this far. I'm very sorry. I hope I will come up with something before this year is over.**_

_**Tessa the hellhound. **_


	9. Disappearing

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters. I don't own the songs that I'm using either. I only own the people and things you don't recognize.

_**Authors **__**note:**_ I'm back again. I hope you will enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to review.

**Hold on**

**Chapter 8:**** Dissapearing.**

_Recap: Sam is dying in a hospital because some supernatural poison. A hunter named Amanda Red told Dean that if he could bring her some saliva from the thing that bit Sam three weeks ago she can save Sam. Dean left and in the forest he got kidnapped and tortured by the demon that killed his mother. A demon named Azazle. Sam was looking at the moon and saw Dean's face in it. He knew something was wrong with Dean so he left the hospital and found Dean tied up to a chair in a little house in the forest._

_Now: _When Dean finally was free from the chair he stood up and hugged Sam. After two minutes Sam said: "Okay. I get it. You're happy to see me, but can you please stop hug me?" Dean let go of Sam and said: "Right. Sorry. Let's get out from here." Together they left the house and started to go back to the hospital. Dean looked at Sam and said: "What are you doing here?" Sam looked down on the ground and said: "I don't know. I…" He looked up at Dean and continued: "I just had the feeling that you where in trouble."

"How? I mean; I have that feeling a lot with you, but how did you know where to find me and why do you have pink scrubs on you?" 

"I don't really know. Somehow I just knew where to find you. I just… It was almost as I could… I don't know."

"Okay, but why do you have pink scrubs?"

"It's warmer than a hospital gown." Dean took off his jacket and said: "Take it. You need it more than me." Sam stopped and said: "No." Dean stopped too and said: "Why not?"

"Because I don't want it. And you look like crap."

"What does that have too do with anything?" 

"Nothing. I'm just saying." Dean took on his jacket again and said: "Come. The faster we get you to the hospital the better it is." Then they started to walk in silence.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

They had walked for a few minutes when they suddenly heard an evil laugh behind them. They stopped and turned around and saw Azazle. Dean walked so he stood in the middle of him and his brother and said: "What do you want?" Azazle smiled evil and said: "You, Dean. I want you." 

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you will have to wait because I don't have time with you right now."

"Like I care."

"I can help you."

"Whit what?"

"The cure. If you come with me I will get Sam the cure and he doesn't have to die a painful death." 

"Why should I believe you?" 

"You don't have to believe me, but if you don't come with me I will kill your father and your brother. And after that I will come after you."

"If I follow you…" Azazle interrupted him by saying: "Yes Dean. If you follow me I will leave your family alone. At least until the time is in for my plans." Sam walked up from behind Dean and looked at his brother and said: "you can't Dean. You can't go with him." Dean looked at Sam with tears in his eyes and said: "I have too. It's the only way to save you."

"What about you? Do you really think he's gonna let you live?" 

"No I don't, but I don't care as long as you get to live." 

"Dean, I'm not letting you do it."

"I have to." He hugged Sam and said: "I love you, Sammy." He stopped the hug and walked up to Azazle and said: "I'm ready. Take me." Sam looked at his brother and Azazle and said: "I love you too, Dean." But Dean didn't hear because he was already gone. He had just disappeared with Azazle right in front of Sam's eyes.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Sam opened his eyes and saw that he was back at the hospital. Amanda walked in and said: "Good morning Sam." Sam looked at her and said: "Good morning."

"I guess you wonder how you can be back here. Don't you?" Sam nodded. Amanda sat down on a chair and said: "One of my friends where in the forest hunting a werewolf when he found you on the ground unconscious. Why where you in the forest, Sam?" Sam said: "I was looking for my brother."

"And?" 

"And I found him, but he went with Azazle."

"Who?" 

"Azazle. The demon that killed my mother."

"Right. Why?" 

"Because Azazle said that if Dean came with him he would give me the cure." 

"And Dean believed him?" 

"Yeah."

"I will get my friends to look for him." 

"Don't." 

"Why not?"

"They won't find Dean. Believe me. He's gone and he's not coming back."

"You don't know that." 

"Yes I do." 

"Sam, you're only twelve." 

"So?"

"So you think you know everything, but you don't."

"No I don't know everything, but I do know that my brother is gone. You can get every person in the whole world to look for him, but they won't find him."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"Because I don't think Azazle want people to find Dean."

"I'm going to look for Dean and you can't stop me." 

"Fine." Amanda stood up and left the room leaving Sam all alone.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Once again was Sam looking out the window. He was hoping that somehow Dean would have gotten away from Azazle and he would be walking outside. Two days had gone since he last saw Dean. Two days that felt like two years. God he wished that Dean never would have followed Azazle. Sam knew he was never going to se dean again. Sam knew that Dean probably was dead by now.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Dean was looking at his father from a distance and whispered: "I can't kill him." Azazle that stood by his side said: "Do you want Sam to get the cure?"

"You said that if I followed you Sam would get the cure. You never said that I had to kill my father to get the cure. So let me go and I will find the fucking cure myself."

"Fine. You don't have to kill him."

"I feel a but is on its way."

"But I wont let you go. I will never let you go."

Dean turned around to face Azazle and said: "I know, but please save my brother before it's too late."

"I will save him. Don't worry. I just want to wait a couple of weeks before I save him."

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

_**Authors **__**note:**_ What did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know. Sorry it took me almost two weeks to get this up, but as some of you know I had writers block. Anyway, review.


	10. Waiting 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters. I only own the people and things you don't recognize.

_**Authors **__**note 1:**_ Since you had too wait so long I decided to upload a second chapter. So I hope you enjoy. R & R.

_**Authors **__**note 2:**_ I know that this may be a little like **cold kagome**'s story **Hope It Ended**, but this idea came to me way before I read that story so I haven't copied her/his story.

**Hold on**

**Chapter 9****: Waiting.**

_Recap: Sam is dying in a hospital because some supernatural poison. A hunter named Amanda Red told Dean that if he could bring her some saliva from the thing that bit Sam three weeks ago she can save Sam. Dean left and in the forest he got kidnapped and tortured by the demon that killed his mother. A demon named Azazle. Sam was looking at the moon and saw Dean's face in it. He knew something was wrong with Dean so he left the hospital and found Dean tied up to a chair in a little house in the forest. Later Azazle found them and said that if Dean would follow him he would save Sam. Dean believed him and disappeared. Then Sam woke up at the hospital._

_Now: _Sam was looking out through the window. He couldn't even remember why he did it. Who was he kidding? He didn't even remember what he was doing at the hospital. The only thing he did remember was who he was. He was Sam Winchester and he was 12 years old. That was all he knew. That and that he was dying was all he knew. It wasn't like anyone had told him he was dying, but he knew it because of the pain that he would feel every second he was awake. And he knew it because he was throwing up blood very often.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Dean was looking out through the window in his room where Azazle held him chained. Everyday and night Azazle would tell him about what was happening to Sam. He knew Sam was near the end now and he had realised a long time ago that Azazle wouldn't do anything to save Sam. Dean knew he should try to get away and find the cure himself, but he had given up a long time ago. He didn't care anymore if he lived or died, if he was free or not. He didn't care about anything anymore. All his hope was gone.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Waiting. He was waiting. Sam didn't know on who or what, but he was waiting. He was waiting for someone to come and save him. For someone that he knew. He was waiting and had always been waiting. That was the reason why he kept staring out the window. That was the reason why he didn't feel sad about dying. He knew someone was on his way to save him. Or was he just waiting for death to come and take him? It didn't matter. Whoever he was waiting for would soon be there. He could feel it.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Azazle walked in to Dean and said: "Good news Deano." Dean looked angry at him and said: "Stop calling me Deano." 

"Fine."

"What's the good news?"

"Your brother finally remembers something." 

"What?" Dean said a little happy and hopeful that it was him Sam remembered.

"He remembers he's waiting for someone to come." Dean smiled a little and said: "Really?" 

"Yes. Too bad he doesn't know that death is the one who's coming for him." Dean looked angry at Azazle again and said: "You promised you would save him." 

"Did you really think you could trust me?" 

"No, but I was hoping that you maybe told the truth. I mean; Sam is your favourite kid so I just had a little hope that you would save him because of that."

"Oh, Dean. Dean, Dean, Dean. There are other kids out there. Sam may be my favourite, but as I told you before I like that Ava kid too." He hit Dean and then he left the room. .

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Amanda walked in to Sam's room and saw that he was looking out the window. She walked up to him, placed a hand on his shoulder and said: "I see that you're still looking out the window." Sam looked at her and said: "Yeah. I'm waiting for someone." Then he looked back out through the window and Amanda said: "Who are you waiting for Sam?" HE sighed and said: "I don't know. I'm just… waiting."

"Okay. I see."

"How long?" 

"What?" Sam turned around to look at Amanda and said: "How long has it been since I came here?"

"Three weeks I think. Why?"

"Just wondering." And once again he went back to looking out the window and Amanda left the room.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

He was smiling. How could he be smiling in a time like this? His brother would soon be dead, there was nothing he could do and he was trapped in a small room in a house where a demon lived, his father didn't know anything, his father could be dead for all he knew and he was smiling. Something must have been terribly wrong with his head after all the times Azazle hit him. The moon was so bright and beautiful. He could stare at it for hours. The moon. What was it with him and the moon? Ever since he was little he had always been staring at the moon when he felt sad. The moon had always made him happy. Maybe that was why he was smiling. Maybe that was why he didn't care right now that his brother was dying. Suddenly Azazle came in and said: "What is it with you Winchester's?" Dean turned around and looked at him and said: "What do you mean?"

"Your father, Sam and you are always staring out the window. Why?" Dean sighed and said: "Honestly? I don't really know. It just makes us feel good. It makes us feel like there is nothing out there that can do anything to hurt us." 

"But that's not true." 

"No it's not. If it where true that nothing can hurt us my mom would live and I would be in high school and have a girlfriend and… what else normal peoples have."

"You want that, don't you?"

"Want what?" 

"A mother, a family. You want a normal family."

"Yeah. That would be wonderful."

"You know I could give that to you." 

"I find that hard to believe. You also told me you would save my brother, but you haven't and you won't."

"You're right. I won't. But I would really like to give you a normal life."

"Why?"

"A normal life without Sam." 

"No." he turned to the window again and heard Azazle say: "You know it Dean." Angrily Dean said: "Know what?"

"You know that if Sam never would have been born your mother would be alive now. Dean was going to say something, but he stopped himself knowing nothing good would happen if he would have said it.

"So what do you say, Dean? Should I give you a normal life?" Azazle said with an evil smile. Dean turned around and looked at Azazle again and said…

_TBC_.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

_**Authors **__**note:**_ So what you think? I'm sorry if you think it's going slow for me to update this story, but I'm watching Gilmore Girls everyday and I only come up with ideas to fictions to that TV-show. Sorry, but I'm doing my best.


	11. Giving up hope Getting hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters. I only own the people and things you don't recognize.

_**Authors **__**note:**___Hi everyone. I know that it's long since I last uploaded a chapter for this story so I have finally decided to do a new chapter. I hope you will enjoy. R&R.

**Hold on**

**Chapter**** 10: Giving up hope/ Getting hope.**

_Recap: Sam is dying in a hospital because some supernatural poison. A hunter named Amanda Red told Dean that if he could bring her some sal__iva from the thing that bit Sam she can save Sam. Dean left and is now kidnapped by Azazle and Sam can't remember anything except who he is and how old he is. Sam only knows he's waiting for someone and that's what keeping his hopes up. Dean thinks he will never get away from Azazle so he has no hope._

_Now:_ "So what do you say, Dean? Should I give you a normal life?" Azazle said with an evil smile. Dean turned around and looked at Azazle again and said: "No. I don't want a normal life. I just want to be free so I can save Sammy. I just want to get the hell out of here and find the monster, get the saliva, and return to the hospital and save my Sammy. But a normal life is nothing I want. I have never wanted a normal life."

"Really? You're 16. Do you mean that you don't want to go out with girls, have friends and go to a school so you could be as smart as Sammy was before the poison?"

"Get the hell out from here."

"Fine." Azazle turned around and walked out. Dean turned back once again to the window and sighed. After a few minutes he stood up and laid down on the bed that stood in the room. He laid in the bed for a few minutes when he suddenly felt something was different. He looked down at his ankles and saw that the chains weren't on him anymore. Smiling he stood up and walked to the window. He took a chair and smashed the window and jumped out. Then he ran away from there and he could feel a little of his hope return.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Sam didn't know how long he had been sitting there and waiting when Amanda came in to the room and said: "Try to get some sleep." Sam looked at her and said: "There is no one coming for me. Right?" Amanda sighed. She knew what Sam wanted to hear. What he needed to hear. But it had been so long since Dean left and if he would come back he would be here now so instead of lying she looked in to Sam's eyes and say: "I'm sorry, but I don't think there is anyone coming for you. I'm really sorry." Sam laid down in his bed and closed his eyes. He felt like crying, but he didn't want to. The little hope he had left had just disappeared. No one was coming for him. No one wanted him. No one cared about him.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

_**Authors **__**note:**_ So what you think? I'm sorry if you think it's going slow for me to update this story, but I'm have lost my inspiration. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short, but that was all I could think of. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	12. The monsterFading away

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters. I only own the people and things you don't recognize.

_**Authors **__**note:**___Hi everyone. I know that it's long since I last uploaded a chapter for this story so I have finally decided to do a new chapter. I hope you will enjoy. R&R.

**Hold on**

**Chapter 11: ****The monster/Fading away.**

_Recap: Sam is dying in a hospital because some supernatural poison. A hunter named Amanda Red told Dean that if he could bring her some saliva from the thing that bit Sam she can save Sam. Dean left and is now kidnapped by Azazle and Sam can't remember anything except w__ho he is and how old he is. Sam thinks no one is coming for him. Dean has just escaped from Azazle._

_Now:_ Two days. It had been two days since he got away from Azazle. He didn't really know where he was but he knew where he could find the right monster and he knew how to kill it. Slowly he made his way through the cave so the monster wouldn't hear him. He made sure he had a tight grip on the knife he had found in his jack pocket. Now he could see the monster. He walked closer to it and put the knife in its heart. The monster let out a high painful scream making Dean to put his hands over his ears. The monster stopped scream and hit Dean hard making him fly in to the wall in the cave and hit his head. Then he let the darkness come and take him.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Amanda walked in to Sam's room with a sigh. She hated seeing him like that. He was lying in the bed pale as a ghost, not being able to breathe on his own and sleeping for more than 18 hours every day. And he never said anything but she still knew he was in pain even though they gave him morphine. When she thought about it he actually never said anything at all. He was fading away and it hurt her to see it but she was the only one he had left. Dean was probably dead and John had been gone since a few days before Sam got there. She had called him several times but John never answered. Maybe he was dead or hurt. She didn't care. She only cared about the kid that was fading away in the room she was in for the moment. She walked up to him and took cheeked his temperature. 104. Grate. His fever had gone up. Now it wouldn't take long until Sam would get a visit from death.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

When Dean woke up again he had a terrible headache and his left arm hurt. He sat up and looked at his arm. Then he saw a bit mark on it. The monster had bitten him in the arm but he didn't have time to care right now. Slowly he stood up and walked over to the now dead monster. Now he only had to find a way to get some saliva with him. He searched all over the cave and after way to long he found a little bottle he could use. He took it and walked to the monster again and filled the bottle with saliva. He then put it in his pocket and walked out from the cave. Now he had only one problem left. He had no idea how to get to the hospital.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

_**Authors **__**note:**_ What did you think? I know it was short but that was all I could come up with for this chapter. I will try to make the next one longer. I hope you enjoyed.


	13. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters. I only own the people and things you don't recognize.

**Hold on**

**Chapter 12:**** Memories.**

_Recap: Sam is dying in a hospital because some supernatura__l poison. A hunter named Amanda told Dean that if he could bring her some saliva from the thing that bit Sam she can save Sam. Dean left and Sam can't remember anything except who he is and how old he is. Sam thinks no one is coming for him. Dean has just got some saliva from the monster after he got bitten by it. Now he has to get to the hospital. Sam is fading away._

_Now:_ He was so tired. His body ached and he was freezing. He had no idea where he was and he had been walking for hours. It was dark and he could hardly see. He tripped on something and fell to the ground catching himself with his hands. He tried to stand up but he couldn't he was just too tired. Slowly he lay down on the cold, hard ground and gave in to sleep.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

The next morning when he woke up it was light. He sat up and yawned. Then he stood up and just continued to walk not knowing if he was going in the right direction or not. But he didn't care. His brother was probably dead by now. It had been what? Two to three weeks since he left his brother. There was no way that Sam still could be alive.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

A few hours later it had gotten dark and cold outside. Dean's stomach was competing and he would do anything for food. The problem only problem was that there wasn't any food there. He should have stayed with Azazle. There he always got food. It wasn't always there was anything that he liked but it was food. But even though he was so hungry it almost hurt he wasn't worried that he wouldn't find food. It was the thirst he felt. He could do as he had seen in some program once and drink his own pee but he didn't need too pee. And he could always drink the monsters saliva. It would probably kill him but it was still something. But drinking the saliva would be very stupid for more reasons than it would kill him. If… Just if Sam still was alive he would need the saliva to create the cure. He himself would need the cure. He walked up to a big rock and sat down on it. He would only rest for a few minutes. Or he would stay there and die. He didn't know how much more he would be able to go before he would collapse.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

As Dean sat there he remembered all the times with his brother. He remembered the first time he saw him. It was a Monday night on May second 1983. His mother had walked in through the door with a small little baby in her arms. She had sat down on the couch and Dean sat down beside her and she let him hold the little baby. He smiled at the baby when he saw the brown hazel eyes and he could swear that the baby was smiling at him. His mother Mary had smiled and said: "That's your little brother Samuel. Sam for short. He is named after your grandpa."

Dean could also remember the night six month later that was the reason why his life had gotten so fucking messed up. He was lying in his bed not being able to sleep. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. He had had that feeling all day. He was just looking up on the ceiling when he suddenly heard his mother scream. At first he hadn't thought about it but not to long after that he had felt the smell from smoke. Then he had gotten up from his bed and walked out in to the hallway. His father had then placed Sammy in his arms and yelled: "Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Now Dean! Go!" He had looked at Sammy for a second before he ran down the stairs and outside. That was when he had started to put Sam before himself no matter what.

Dean remembered Sam's first word ever too. It wasn't mom or dad or anything that baby's use to say. Sam's first word had been Dean. That day had been one of Dean's best days ever. He had felt so proud over his little brother that day that nothing had brought him down. Not even when his father come home drunk and feel asleep on the couch and Dean had been the one to feed Sammy and himself.

Then he remember the day for four years ago when Dean had bought a soccer ball and taught Sam how to play. That was the first time Sam actually had enjoyed a game. After that Sam used to play soccer at school. He had even tried to get in to some soccer team. Of course John hadn't been so happy about it but Dean knew his father was proud of Sam.

Thinking back on all this brought tears to his eyes and he whispered: "Please God help me." One of the tears fell down on his cheek. He looked up in front of him and saw a blue light. He stood up and started to walk towards it and the light started to move too. Dean started to run to try and get to it but the light moved faster too. Now Dean knew what he had to do. He had to follow the light to get to his brother. Had God heard his plea for help? It didn't matter. Not now at least. Thank God he could do later. Right now he had to concentrate on following the light to his brother before it was too late.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

_**Authors note: **_What did you think? Do you think it was God that created the light o help dean or is it some Supernatural power to trick him in to some sort of trap?


	14. Scream

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters. I only own the people and things you don't recognize.

_**Authors note:**_ In this chapter I have skipped Dean and we get to see from Amanda's P.O.V instead. This chapter takes place the exact time as chapter 12.

**Hold on**

**Chapter 13: ****Scream.**

_Recap: Sam is dying in a hospital because some supernatural poison. A hunter named Amanda told Dean that if he could bring her some saliva from the thing that bit Sam she can save Sam. Dean left and Sam can't remember anything except who he is and how old he is. Sam thinks no one is coming for him. Dean has just got some saliva from the monster after he got bitten by it. Now he has to get to the hospital. Sam is fading away._

_Now: _It was early that morning when Amanda came in to Sam's room. She wasn't coming anymore as a nurse. That job she had quit for several days ago. Now she only came to him as a… friend? She didn't know. All she knew was that she would never stop coming to him. At least not until the day he died. She knew that day soon would be here. She knew it couldn't be more than a couple of days left until death would come and take his life. She sat down in a chair beside him and stroke some of his long brown curls from his face. Even though he was asleep right now she could see the pain in his face. She took his hand in her and felt the heat from him. That fever was impossible to get down. He was lying in ice cold water at least three times a day but it never worked. Okay maybe his fever would get higher if he didn't had to lie in that ice cold water but she hated hearing him scream when the cold water touched his bare skin. He begged them to stop from doing it but they couldn't they had to. She let out a tear as she could hear him scream. It was only her memory this time and she was happy for that.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there when a nurse came in and said: "Amanda?" Amanda turned around and saw one of her old colleagues named Lori. Amanda smiled a little and said: "Yes."

"It's time for Sam's bath again." Amanda nodded and let go of the young boy's hand. She kissed Sam on the forehead and whispered in his ear: "I see you later kiddo." Then she turned towards Lori again and walked out.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

She walked in to a McDonalds and bought a Big Mac. When she got her food she sat down at a table starting to eat it as she once again could hear Sam's scream in hear head. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and tried to get the scream out of her head. But just like she thought it was still there. She went back to her burger listening to the scream in her head. She knew that those screams would follow her forever.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

She didn't come back to the hospital that day. She wouldn't be able to see him again this day without doing something that she would regret. It was so hard for her to look at him. So way had she come to him everyday? She didn't know. There was just something about him that just… She couldn't explain it.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

The next day when she came to the hospital she knew what she had to do before she even got there. She had taken one of her guns and hide it in her pocket on the inside of her jacket. When she came in to the hospital she smiled and said hello to everyone just like she used to when she come there. When she got to Sam's room she made sure she had locked the door before she walked up to Sam. She wanted to do it right away but she had to say goodbye to him first. She sat down on one of the plastic chairs beside him. She took one of his hands in hers and said: "Hi Sam. It's me. Amanda. I know that you won't remember me even if you where awake now but I honestly don't want you to be awake right now either. I'm going to hate myself for what I'm going to do but I'm just sick and tired of hearing you scream and I just want to take away your pain." She got tears in her eyes as she continued: "I'm sorry for what I'm going to do but it's better for everyone. You won't be in pain anymore. I don't have to hear you scream. God I hate hearing you scream. Do you have any idea how crazy that drives me?" Now she was crying. "Maybe you will come to heaven and meet your mom. If Dean is dead I want you to say hi to him from me. It was nice knowing you kiddo." Suddenly she stopped crying and said: "I got to say that there really is something special about you. I hope I see you in heaven… or hell." She let out a laugh as she could hear the screaming in her head. "It depends." She let go of his hand and stood up. Now she heard someone banging on the door and yelling: "Let me in! Open the door!" She recognised the voice but couldn't really remember who the voice belonged to. "Let me in! Now! Come on! Let me in!" Ignoring the banging and the yelling she took out her gun and placed the pipe against the side of Sam's head and said: "I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do but I just have to do it you know." She laughed once again and…

**TBC**

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

_**Authors note:**_ What will happen now?


	15. Here to stop you

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters. I only own the people and things you don't recognize.

_**Authors note:**_

**Hold on**

**Chapter 14: ****Here to stop you.**

_Recap: Sam is dying in a hospital because some supernatural poison. A hunter named Amanda told Dean that if he could bring her some saliva from the thing that bit Sam she can save Sam. Dean left and Sam__ that can't remember anything except who he is and how old he is. Sam thinks no one is coming for him. Dean has just got some saliva from the monster after he got bitten by it. Now he has to get to the hospital. Sam is fading away. Amanda is sick and tired of seeing Sam sick so she is going to kill him._

_Now:_ She heard someone banging on the door and yelling: "Let me in! Open the door!" She recognised the voice but couldn't really remember who the voice belonged to. "Let me in! Now! Come on! Let me in!" Ignoring the banging and the yelling she took out her gun and placed the pipe against the side of Sam's head and said: "I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do but I just have to do it you know." She laughed once again and was going to pull the trigger when the gun suddenly flew out of her hand by some mystical power. She heard someone laugh. She looked at the person and saw it was Azazle. He looked at her with an evil smile and said: "Remember me?" She got angry and said: "You. I'm going to kill you." She started to run up to him but got thrown back in to the wall by some power before she reached him. She was now pinned to the wall by Azazle's powers. Azazle walked up a little closer to her and said: "What is it? Don't you like me? I mean, come on. It was only your daughter I killed. Besides it wasn't my fault she died. If you just hadn't tried to stop me she would be alive now. She could have been so much more powerful than Little Sammy here is ever going to be."

"Shut up!" Amanda yelled at him. She hated hearing things about her little daughter that would have turned 12 next week if she was still alive. But she wasn't. Azazle had killed her at the age of eight. Azazle walked up to her and said: "Oh. I'm sorry. I know you hate talking about her but… Ah. I can still remember her screaming, begging for help. I wish I could have that fun more often."

"I swear that I will kill you one day."

"I don't think so. You'd be surprised how many that has said that but never succeeded."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing." He walked up to Sam and stroke some of the hair from his face and said: "I'm just here to save little Sammy."

"You're lying." He turned back to Amanda and said: "Oh. Am I? If I wanted you or him dead I would have killed you a long time ago." Suddenly they heard someone knock on the door. Azazle seemed to know who it was because he let go of Amanda and said: "I have to. It was nice meeting you again." Then h just disappeared in front of her eyes." She picked up the gun and placed it inside her jacket again before she walked over to the door and saw Dean. He looked at her with a smile and said: "I have it." Then he fell unconsciously to the floor.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Dean had followed the glowing light all night and he didn't know if he could make it any longer. He was on his way to give up when he suddenly heard cars. He ran a little faster and after a couple of minutes he could see the road outside the hospital. Quickly he ran over the road almost getting hit by a car but he didn't care. He just had to get to his brother before it was too late. When he came inside he ran to Sam's room and tried to open the door only to find it locked. He wanted to kick the door in but he was already having trouble staying conscious. After what felt like forever the door finally opened and he saw Amanda. He smiled at her and said: "I have it." Then he gave in to the darkness that had wanted to come and take him away for so long.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

When Dean woke up later that day he saw that Amanda was sitting in a chair beside him. He looked at her and said: "Have you made the cure yet?" She shook her and said: "I couldn't find it."

"What?"

"I couldn't find the saliva."

"Did you check inside my jack pocket?"

"Yes."

"The pocket on the inside?"

"No."

"Then hurry up before it is too late to save my brother."

"I think it's already too late. Even if I make the cure and I give it to him I don't think it will help. I think it's too late." Dean got tears in his eyes and he said: "I don't care. Just try."

"You need the cure too and I don't think it will be enough for both of you."

"I don't care. I just don't care. Do the cure and give it to Sammy. If it doesn't help I don't want to live either. If you give it to him and it works then I will watch over him from heaven and I will protect him from everything."

"Dean I…" He interrupted her by saying: "No. I don't want to hear anything more from you. You are going to do as I told you and that's it." Amanda nodded and stood up. She walked over to the door and sighed right before she walked out from the room.

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

_**Authors note:**_ So what did you think?


	16. The cure

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters. I only own the people and things you don't recognize.

_**Authors note:**_ Hi guys. I was going to upload this chapter a long time ago but my computer freezes all the time. Can you believe that there are only a couple of chapters left? I can't.

**Hold on**

**Chapter 15: ****The cure.**

_Recap: Sam is dying in a hospital because some supernatural poison. A hunter named Amanda told Dean that if he could bring her some saliva from the thing that bit Sam she can save Sam. Dean left and Sam that can't remember anything except who he is and how old he is. Sam thinks no one is coming for him. Dean has just got some saliva from the monster after he got bitten by it. Now he has to get to the hospital. Sam is fading away. Amanda is sick and tired of seeing Sam sick so she was going to kill him. But before she got the chance to shoot him Azazle came and stopped her. Dean returned with the saliva and Amanda got it to do a cure._

_Now: _Two days later Dean was sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair beside his brother. He held one of Sam's hands in his own and tears where running down his cheeks. He hadn't realised how bad his brother really was before he got to see Sam himself. It had been two days and Amanda had still not come back with the cure. When Dean looked at Sam's pale face he said: "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Sammy. I should have protected you better. I should have been the one that got bitten instead of you. I should have stayed with you all the time instead of leave. But at least I came. I came and tried to save. That's something dad should have done. But dad is not here. He is too busy with some fucking hunt. I'm sorry Sammy." He heard the door open but he didn't care to look who it was. Probably it would just be a nurse or a doctor that wanted to check on Sam. He heard footsteps that stopped on the other side of the bed. Then he heard a young lady say: "I have it." Dean looked up at the lady and saw that it was Amanda. He wiped away his tears and said: "Then give it to him." Amanda nodded and took out a syringe from one of her pockets. She pressed out a little of it to get rid of air that could be in it before she injected it to one of Sam's arms. Then she put it back to her pocket and said: "Now we wait." She sat down on a chair beside Dean and said: "Oh. I almost forgot. I have some of it to you too." Dean looked at her and said: "I don't want it."

"What?"

"I want to know if Sam is going to ´be okay before I take it because… If Sammy dies I don't want to live." Amanda nodded and said: "Fine."

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

Dean was walking around at a grave yard with some flowers ion his hand. He was looking for the right gravestone. When he found it he instantly got tears in his eyes as he bent down and placed the flowers on the grave. He read the text: "Samuel Winchester. May 2 1983 – June 10 1995. Beloved brother. Gone to a better place." Dean couldn't believe. His brother had died too early. Way too early. This wasn't supposed to happen. Sam was supposed to grow up and get that normal life had had wanted since he found about all the evil that was out there. But that wasn't what hurt him the most. The thing that had hurt the most when Sam let death come and take him was that he had been all alone. Dean had only been 16 years old when he had seen his brother die and his father hadn't been there to help him through it. Actually he hadn't seen his father since he left for that hunt right before Sam ended up in the hospital. Maybe if his father had been there he hadn't become an alcoholic. If his father had been there maybe he hadn't started with drugs. If his father had been there he maybe had been fine now. Sure he hadn't been doing drugs or been drinking for five years but he still smoked and he would still have a breakdown once in a while but if his father had been there and helped him through the loss of his brother he wouldn't have started doing drugs, drinking or smoke. Maybe he would even have a job… Or at least hunt evil and pool hustle and doing credit scams. But he wouldn't have started stealing and beg people for money. Once he had actually almost robbed a bank. But just almost. Outside the bank he had seen someone that reminded him about Sam and he just couldn't do it. Instead he had broken down. But why was he standing there at his brother's grave when the memories of him already hunted him? It was because it was 20 years since his brother had died on the day and he had always come to Sam's grave on that day. That was the only day he didn't do anything bad. The only day he didn't steal, smoke or beg people for money. The only day he actually tried to get a job. Of course he never got one but he could always try.

Dean heard someone say his name and he opened his eyes. Thank god. It had just been a dream. Sam wasn't dead. He looked at Amanda that had woken him and said: "What is it?" She smiled at him and said: "I think Sam is starting to wake up." Dean quickly stood up and looked at Sam just in time for him to open his eyes and say: "What happened?" Dean smiled and said: "I'll explain to you later." He turned to Amanda and whispered: "I want the cure too. But not now. I don't want Sammy to know I got hurt trying to save him." Amanda nodded and said: "Okay." Then she left. She knew Dean probably would want to be alone with his brother. Dean sat back down on his chair and said: "Do you remember anything?" Sam shook his head and said: "Or… I remember being sick. I remember you leaving and I also remember not remembering. That's it."

"That is all that happened. Nothing else happened." He knew it was wrong to lie to his brother but he didn't want him to know about everything with Azazle.

"Why did it take you song long before you came back?"

"I had a little trouble finding the monster."

"You? You had trouble finding the monster?"

"Yes." Sam laughed and said: "You never have trouble finding a monster."

"Well, I had trouble this time."

"That was new. When can I leave this place?"

"I don't know. I can go and talk to your doctor now if you want to."

"Yes."

"Okay." Dean stood up and said: "See you later." He walked out from Sam's room and found Amanda outside. He looked at her and said: "Give it to me now." She looked at him and said: "I can't do it here. There are too many people watching."

"So? We just walk somewhere else."

"Like where? This is a hospital. There are people everywhere."

"You have worked here. You must know about some place."

"The roof."

"Fine let's go to the roof then."

"Okay."

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

_**Authors note:**_ What did you think? Next chapter is the last. Haha. I know this chapter wasn't so good but it was the only thing i could come up with.


	17. Back homeThe end

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters. I only own the people and things you don't recognize.

_**Authors note:**_ Hi guys. This is unfortunately this is the last chapter ever of this story. I hope that you have enjoyed it and I want to than everyone that have R&R. Thank you so much.

**Hold on**

**Chapter 16: ****Back home.**

_Recap: Sam was dying in a hospital because of a poison. Dean left to get the cure. He got kidnapped by Azazle and escaped. Later he came back to the hospital with the thing he needed to save Sam._

_Now: _Sam and Dean walked inside the house and in to the kitchen. They took a coke each and drank it. They sat down on a couple of chairs and looked at each other and Sam said: It looks like dad hasn't been here since he left. You think he's dead?" Dean said: "Nah. I only think he… I don't know what I think."

"If he's not dead then where is he?"

"I don't know and I don't think I want to either." Suddenly they heard a car pull up outside the house. Dean and Sam stood up and walked outside together and saw that it was the Impala. The car stopped and their father climbed out of it. He walked up to them with a smile and said: "Hi boys. I know I said I would have been back for a couple of weeks ago and I would have called you but the hunt took longer than I expected and I lost my phone so I couldn't call." Dean faked a smile and said: "Its okay dad. Just make sure you don't loose the phone next time."

"So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing. Just same old. Watching TV, gone to the cinema, ate pizza every single day." Sam looked at Dean and said: "That's not…" Dean hit Sam in the ribs with his elbow. "Ouch." said Sam and rubbed his ribs as he gave Dean a mean look. John looked at them both and said: "What is it? What are you keeping from me?" Dean looked at his father and said: "Nothing sir. You must be tired. Should we get inside and I make you some lunch?"

"Dean I know there is something. Please just tell me." Dean sighed and said: "Fine." He took a deep breath and told John everything. When he was done he just stood there and waited for John to yell at him for not making his best in contact him and letting the demon take him and things. But he never did. Instead John smiled and hugged his sons and said: "I'm just glad you're okay now. But Sammy?" Sam said: "Yes sir?"

"Next time you tell me or your brother something is wrong."

"Yes sir."

"And Dean?" Dean that still was choked over the hug that still went on hadn't heard a thing. "Dean?" John said again. Dean snapped out of it and said: "Yes sir?"

"Good job." Dean didn't say anything. He just smiled. This was the first time since he was 14 that his dad told him he had done a good job. It was the first time since he was 8 that his father had hugged him and he enjoyed every second of it because now he was sure his father loved him. He was sure that Sam would tell them if something was wrong. And most important was that he knew that whatever happened they would find a way to make it okay again.

**The End**

********************************HOLD ON**********************************

_**Authors note:**_ What did you think of the end? I hope you liked this story. Sorry that the end is short but I couldn't come up with anything better. I hope you will read my other stories. Bye.

TTH. =)


End file.
